


Terror

by Kizumi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Good Malfoy Family, Hogwarts Era, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Master of Death Harry, Mostly Everyone Lives, Twins, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizumi/pseuds/Kizumi
Summary: Harry is the Master of Death and he has lived quite the number of interesting lives. A few ones involved being a parasite and such. But he never imagined that his cheeky servant-- Death himself- would have the nerve to push him through a portal and into a life he was unprepared for.May I introduce, Deimos Cygnus Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfiction please be gentle on me ;-;. Unedited cuz my Writer is being a prat. Please live constructive criticism!

He was floating in white nothingness again, but unlike what most would do, he didn’t panic. He had been here more than times than he could be bothered to count, sensing the peaceful silence that enveloped his world. Harry was at rest. 

 

Unfortunately that did not last long.  _‘Thunk’_  came the sound of Death’s staff and Harry groaned loudly. “Couldn’t you give me a little bit more time? I need to grieve, I just died after all” he wasn’t the slightest bit concerned that he had just complained to Death himself. During the first times he was scared of course but now? Not anymore, in some times he found Death to be annoying and wished that he could just rest. However, Harry knew that he couldn’t stand the ringing silence and it irritated him to no end that Death knew that.

 

He stared at the shadowed figure who waited patiently for his signal and Harry rolled his eyes. “Well?” he asked tapping his foot impatiently and he swore that if Death could chuckle that would be what he would be doing right now. Harry was just so  _tired_  of living and never getting to be left alone in peace but at the same time he seeked adventure, he lusted after it.

 

Death merely gave him a curt nod and gestured towards the infinite number of portals. “Your pick Master, unless you want a random one?” Harry could most definitely hear the amusement behind those words. One would think that being such a feared being would act more mature and live up to his name of being ruthless but Death was exactly like Harry. Tired of his job and wanted silent soltitude for once but knew it was useless to hope for something which would never be granted.

 

A spike of irritation ran up Harry’s spine at this. Of course, he was upset. Upset that the last time he asked for a random life he was reborn as an  _ant_. A  _bloody ant_. How was he supposed to destroy Lord Voldermort that way? Though thankfully that was around the Founders’ era and he only needed to drown himself to proceed to his next life. Needless to say he never let Death pick his life for him ever again.

 

“I’d like to be  _someone_ this time.” he said pointedly at the creature who nodded and a vast amount of portals shrunk from existence. Death then turned to Harry waiting for furthur instructions. However, Harry was gaping at the cheekiness of this well...  _Being_. If he had asked Death to send him into another life who knows what he would be. Maybe he’d be a damn tapeworm and Death wouldn’t give the slightest fuck.

 

The-Boy-Who-Still-Lives snapped out of his trance and settled in glaring at the monster infront of him who shrugged, cloak liquifying around it as said cloak touched the invisible floor. He crossed his arms and continued to mumble through his preferences for the next life like “Unique” “Something I’ve never lived before... Oh wait that’s impossible” “Can I have siblings this time?” and “I want it back in my own time”. As he finished, there were noticeably lesser number of portals than before but still the amount was mind blowing.

 

“What do you mean by your own time, young Master?” Death ‘looked’ at him, through those empty sockets which used to terrify Harry. Those holes were like the doors to eternal oblivion. Doors which Harry will not be crossing ever. Harry huffed, miffed by this creature’s actions. “You perfectly know what I mean”. “Oh?” Death spoke inquirely, taking a ‘step’ closer to Harry though it looked like he just floated because you couldn’t see his feet. Harry didn’t say a thing but waited until a few more portals disappeared before he walked closer to one.

 

The portals were surfaced like somekind of mirror but with Aurora colors dancing around like food coloring on clear milk. It was caged in bone white material which climbed up from the bottomest part of the mirror and up to create a floral design. “ _Patanawa ko sa akung kaugalingon kung ikaw akong dawaton”_ Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned the future him. ‘ _Surely not’_ he thought, heart leaping up and down. Here was a person that looked like Siruis, but with Avada Kedavra green eyes staring at him with a charming smile, waving him closer and closer. 

 

“You’ve never told me about this one before” he whispered accusingly at Death who was mere inches away from him. “You never asked” it replied humorlessly before floating a bit to the side, to another portal. “But master, this one seems a lot more interesting” he pointed a long bony figure at the reflection of another Harry which said boy couldn’t see for himself. Harry rolled his eyes, because there was no way he was going to take another life when he had the perfect one infront of him. Walking closer to Death, he looked at the portal firmly, no matter how much this ‘more intersting portal’ would tempt him. There was no way in hell that he would throw away the chance to be born as someone blood-related to Sirius during his time.

 

He didn’t have a bloody choice though, because as soon as he took his place beside Death, ready to speak the ‘Words of Revelation’. He was pushed through the portal head first without a warning.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘I am going to kill him!’_ Harry was seething in fury though he was not born yet. If the constant squeezing around his delicate frame were anything to go by.  _‘That scheming little..’_ he resisted the urge to growl because really what kind of baby  _growls_?  _‘Well atleast I’m a human being and not some other animal’ ._ It wasn’t that Harry had something against being born an animal other than a human, it was just that it’s extremely difficult to adapt into their lifestyle. You could just imagine his surprise as he was inside a damned egg of a snake once, being prodded with a stick as an earthworm and trying to scavenge some food as a magical maggot.

 

Then suddenly, a rush of searing light burned daggers upon his tightly closed eyes. Harry cried out in frustration, as he was  _not so_ gently rubbed a towel upon. He could smell the horrid odor of blood and other  _fluids_  from his new mother right under his nose. Thankfully he wasn’t immediately placed on a mum’s chest giving him time to recuperate.

 

_He was_ however passed on from the slightly gentle pair of hands to coldly capable ones. He could just feel the shaking of his new father, whether it be out of excitement or nervousness he was trembling and Harry did not like it one bit. He knew it could only be the father because by default most new fathers felt strong emotions when they see their children. He knew because he was one, many many times. “Shush, my dear heir. Your brother shall be here soon” his ‘father’ coaxed.

 

_‘Bloody hell’_ Harry thought, the voice was oddly familliar.. Too familliar actually. The train of his throughts were broken by the cry of a  _real_ baby followed by the fussing of way too many MidWitches which only confirmed his suspicions. 

 

He was the son of bloody Lucius Malfoy.

 

“Lucius?” a tired female voice called out and the man who was holding Harry jerkedup straight and almost sent Harry to an early Death. He chuckled internally at the terrible joke before bracing himself (casting a mild sticking charm on Malfoy) should the new father lose his nerves and kill his unnamed son.

 

The man took long shaky strides towards his wife who was holding their younger son on her arms. He almost gasped as he saw the other baby, true he was already mesmerized with the older offspring and would’ve been content with just one but now that he had two, he felt as though he was blessed. Narcissa was looking at him with an angelic smile on her face that he imprinted upon his mind, wishing that time would stop for this wonderful moment. His wife was glowing a mother’s glow, content and joyful and that glow was contagious for the new father.

 

Harry never imagined that Lucius Malfoy had really married Narcissa out of love and not just to produce an heir but right now that imagination was proven. This was exactly why Harry hadn’t stopped living because though he had read and mastered all spells known to man, you could never stop learning. Everyone is a student until they die. And in Harry’s case, he was a student forever.

 

“Thank you, for bearing my sons”he whispered so softly that Harry debated whether or not to cast a Sonorus on the man so that his wife could hear him. There was no need for that however as Narcissa shook her head and looked down on the bundle secured on her arms. She brushed a tuft of blond hair and said “They’re my sons too you know.”. The former Black then placed a kiss upon Harry’s younger brother’s forehead “This little one shall be called Draco, he was a brave little one. Didn’t give me much trouble as his older brother” she chuckled. Harry felt very much insulted at that comment, mostly because he knew that the first twin was harder to push out because that was the actual labour. The next twin however, will come out smoothly. But for now, he let this one slide, not wanting to ruin the serene interaction of the couple.

 

Lucius settled down on a chair, letting Narcissa take a look at their older charge. Blond hair with a few streaks of raven, no doubt from his maternal heritage. “And this little one?” he asked, smiling at his heir. Narcissa looked surprised though “Don’t you want to name him, dear?” she asked with a sprinkle of concern on her honey sweetened voice. 

 

Lucius merely shook his head and encouraged his wife to name the Malfoy heir. Narcissa was smiling both with fondness and amusement. “Why if I knew that two babies would transform you into a submissive husband I would’ve gave you them sooner, Lucius” she teased, and Harry was disgusted. He could bear the fluff and romance between the two. But there was no way in hell would he want to hear them discuss their sex life infront of him.

 

“Do not get used to it, my dear. And if I say so myself, you were the one who lost patience and-” Lucius was cut off the the protesting cry of his heir, seemingly restless to be given a name. Narcissa scowled playfully at this, feeling heat rise up to her cheeks at the unfinished comment. She huffed before scrolling through a list of names inside her mind struggling to come up with a most fitting one.

 

She brushed her fingertips right under Harry’s chin, all the way up to his lidded eyes. Before she declared;

 

“This one shall be called Deimos.” 

 

Harry felt  _very_ insulted.


	2. Chapter 2

I I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. English isn’t my first language and I’m as young as one would be in their Second Year at Hogwarts so I have no experience in writing whatsoever. Please forgive me for the grammatical errors and such.

Life as a Malfoy wasn’t as bad as Harry thought it would be. No they did not have numerous torture chambers, they don’t have human slaves and they weren’t blood sucking creatures. But, they do have one large part of the dungeons dedicated for Death Eater purposes (much to Harry’s dismay and wish that this world would be without the Dark Lord) which was basically divided into a cellar and a torture chamber and certain tools. Of course Silencing Charms were placed in those areas and only Death Eaters could access them.

If it weren’t for the fact that Harry was the Master of Death, one would have no idea of the existence of said dungeon, apparently the only ones allowed inside were Malfoys or those who have permission. His senses were sharpened from years of training and experience, senses which saved him and now traumatized him. 

No they did not have human slaves but they do have countless House Elves at their beck and call. Harry’s heart tightened at the sound of Dobby being ordered around like some tool by Lucius, remembering the same creature who had almost sent him to an early death many times and saved his and his friends’ life in exchange for his. He will never forget Dobby, and now that he was here, Harry was determined to make the life of House Elves better. He sounded very much like Hermione, and now he understood and finally saw things from her point of view.

‘It took me what, a hundred lives?Hermione must be proud of me.’

He internally expressed a sad smile at the memory of the gifted girl who was once his best friend and guide. She had lived a long, happy life with her husband Ron who was also Harry’s best mate. They had passed away silently and contently. He could picture just how devastated Ron was when his wife had left him but Harry had been there to remind him of the promise the Weasley had given his wife. ‘That in the next life, we’ll be together again. The three of us.’

Harry chuckled at the irony of these words as in his second life he was very much hated by the Wizarding World. Being born to the Lestrange’s and all that. Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived during that life, and he took Harry’s previous space in the heart of his friends. Not that Harry was bitter about that, he was thankful that Dumbledore had even allowed Absinthe Lestrange into Hogwarts. The old man wasn’t a manipulative fool like the first one he got, Harry could only hope that Deimos’ Headmaster will not be just as shrewd.

No they weren’t vampires but the Malfoys certainly did enjoy sucking out everyone’s hope and happiness like a Dementor. Even little Draco was a little devil, sucking all their parent’s attention with cooes and giggles. Harry found that it was actually amusing now that he wasn’t the Golden Boy of Gryffindor anymore but a potential Right-Hand man to the Prince of Slytherin (He was not going to take Draco’s title from him). 

Narcissa was both a charming and intimidating witch, she welcomed the Death Eaters and even the Dark Lord himself into her home graciously when they needed to seek refuge after fighting in the frontlines. She gave them food to eat, led them to the guest rooms, and tended to their needs knowing fully well that she must if she wished to live a somewhat safe life. But at the same time if you put one meagre toe out of the line she rose like the Queen of hell. With her sharp tongue and unique ways to get back at you for whatever you’ve done wrong, even the strongest of wizards will crumble at her feet.

Lucius was just outright scary. Being so close to the Dark Lord and following his every wish, Lucius had an unspoken authority over the other Death Eaters. He walked as though the red carpet was beneath his feet at all times and his remarks equals his wife’s (though in a match against her he would probably run away with his tail between his legs). He was also quite talented and a very connected man, wealth was one of his strongest assets to the Dark Lord. None of the Death Eaters were as rich as the Malfoys and with the war going on, who knows how much Galleons they’ll need to buy weapons and to bribe people.

The Malfoys weren’t vampires, but Harry couldn’t blame those who assumed that they were. After all, their qualities matched up to being one. Always wearing black and being pale, not to mention that their household was private save for those who they trust (which was not many mind you). He wasn’t born into a blood sucking family but he was definitely born into one with Dementor capabilities.

 

Now that he was living the life of a Malfoy, Harry or should we say Deimos was seeing just how much he underestimated the Malfoy’s wealth. Sure, during his first life in Hogwarts, Draco had walked like he owned the school, talked like he was a Prince too. And no wonder! Narcissa and Lucius spoiled their two charges, even before they could even be aware of what was theirs. Deimos was aware of course, he was aware of every single second of his lives ever since he became the Master of Death.

From the silk made clothing and rich cherry wood baby cots down to their exquiste toys, everything was just so expensive looking. No doubt that their sources of entertainment cost more than a couple of Galleons. Little Draco wasn’t even conscious of what he had! Of course, Deimos had lived the life of a Royalty before but that was during a different era when everyone walked around with the constant clunking of Golden coins inside their pockets. 

Narcissa Malfoy did not trust anyone well enough to handle her precious gemstones to let them take care of her baby serpents. The babies were rarely out of her sight unless she was doing Death Eater duties (though she bore no mark, Narcissa was obliged to do so since her husband was one) and even then, she made sure that the house-elves took great caution and care in handling them. Deimos felt extremely sorry for Zinky when his mother had grilled her as to how Draco managed to get a small cut from his toy broomstick. 

Zinky had tried to explain that the cut was from the small bit of wood that was sticking out from the toy but the Malfoy matriarch had questioned her furthur as to why the house-elf didn’t throw the mini broomstick away. Zinky was never allowed near the children again and from what Deimos knew, she had to go through gruesome punishments.

It was just a small cut on Draco’s palm really, but even the tiniest of wound had their mother to hysterics. No wonder Draco was such a Drama Queen whenever he got injured during their earlier school years. Ever since then, Deimos had made sure to keep his little brother (by seven minutes or so) out of trouble even if it meant that he had to use some magic.

Deimos had made sure that he didn’t use magic too often inside the Manor where every single thing was tracked. Their defense mechanisms inside the Manor was just as strong if not, stronger than the wards which were carefully sculpted outside. Apparently, the wards were one of the most effective in all of Britain, just a couple of ranks below Hogwarts herself. Especially now since the Manor was used as a hiding camp for the Dark Lord and his servants. 

Deimos didn’t want to cause chaos among the house which would be called forth by unidentified magic. He was using his magic, Harry Potter’s magic in casting his wandless non-verbal spells since Deimos’ magical core hadn’t fully matured yet. 

So far, he had acted quite the perfect baby himself (having done this more times than he could count) laughing whenever he was coddled with and crying when he was displeased or wanted something. By his sixth month as Deimos, he held his ground against Narcissa when she had smothered him with milk (he loathed milk, not when it was used as an ingredient but when it was presented to him as to be drank raw) by puckering his lips and shaking his head furiously. He didn’t know how he survived but he suspected that the overly fond mother had added supplements to his baby food. (Supplements made by Severus himself only).

He had quite the looks too, not that he was boasting but the Malfoy genes enhanced greatly along with the genes which Narcissa carried. Whereas Draco’s looks heavily mirrored Lucius’, Deimos was an equal mix. Blond hair with few streaks of raven and soft grey eyes with a burst of Killing Curse green around the pupil. Deimos suspected that it was the part of Harry Potter that he had carried to this life.  
In all of his lives, he always carried somesort of resemblance to his original self. It was either the scar or his rare shade of green eyes. He carried the scar whenever he was born in a timeline before The-Boy-Who-Lived was born. And whenever he was born during his original timeline or some time in the future, he always had a burst of green around his pupil. A color so distinct that even when he was born with green eyes, the pattern would stick out.

He had already contemplated most of what he would be doing once he leaves the Manor’s safety embrance and into the cold war outside. Deimos decided that this time, instead of fighting for those who side with the light, he would instead fight for his family who were generally Dark people. That did not mean that he was going to be Voldemort’s servant though, he intends to act like one but never become one. Merlin knows he had done enough of that as Absinthe and look at how wrong that life had turned out. Killed in a crossfire, of course.

His and Draco’s first birthday was fast approaching too and from what he knew, the Death Eaters were going to be the ones attending along with their own offsprings. Deimos could only shudder in fear at the thought of meeting everyone he loathed in his first life as harmless little babies. Not that they would be socializing, most of them couldn’t even utter a comprehensible word yet!(Deimos had decided that he would wait for Draco to do so before following shortly himself, because Merlin’s pants the boy needed attention) He however, felt sad at the thought that these babies who he will be meeting are future Death Eaters.

What a slap to the face that was.

 

“Are you awake yet my little serpents?” came the alluring voice of their mother as she quietly entered the room with a big smile plastered on her lips. “Mama!” Draco’s reply was an instant, bouncing up and down on his shared crib. He clapped his hands excitedly at the sight of his precious mother, silver eyes brightening up like two pairs of moons.

They had just awoke from their midday nap, well.. Draco awoke, Deimos was only pretending to sleep. He was after all an adult by the mind and not even the baby body could change that. Besides, who could sleep whilst having to dodge the merciless attack of Draco’s fists and feet? Who knew that the boy slept like a raging hurricane or worse, a rampaging troll? 

Narcissa chuckled, whisking Draco into her arms and hugged him tightly, placing kisses all over his tiny face. She then placed him back inside the cot and did the same to Deimos, muttering about how adorable they both were. Narcissa loved her two sons greatly, they were a blessing in the middle of this war. She knew that this happiness would soon fade when the boys grow up and will be thrust into the world of Dark Magic and such but she had every intention of retaining their innocence for as long as she could.

She and Lucius (mostly her husband) had just began to see how foolish they were in choosing to follow the Dark Lord. No, that did not mean that they sided by the light.But it meant that if only they hadn’t succumbed to the Dark Lord’s rule, they would have a much more peaceful life than now. Their loyalty was to their Lord alone of course, but the couple wishes for a silent life where their two children could grow up happy.

However, there as no turning back now. Atleast if she wanted to maintain this makeshift peace.

Deimos sat quietly on the carpeted floor as his mother played with his younger brother. Narcissa was not the mother he imagined her to be at first. He expected a prideful, strict woman who left all the typical housewitch chores to the house-elves. True she did, but if there was one thing that she didn’t leave out was to be there for her children.

The Draco Malfoy in his original lifetime had the best childhood money could buy. That was why he was constantly seeking attention, and Harry took that from him by simply presenting to school with a scar etched upon his forehead. The Malfoys in this time was just so different from the ones during his first life. It’s either that or the fact that he was seeing things from the inside and not the outside. Of course there was the constant hatred for the Dark Lord, who destroyed families which had the chance to live peacefully.

He was destined to destroy the Dark Lord ever since that faithful night that said wizard had marked him as his equal. But each and everytime he saw the damage that Voldemort has caused to the world, whether it be from a Muggle, a half-blood, a pureblood’s point of view or from the light and dark’s perspective. He was just the epitome of chaos. Deimos was more than ever boiling with hatred at the thought.

Narcissa had obviously mistook his seething look as jealousy and quickly scooped him up into her arms and rubbing her nose against his affectionately. “Don’t think that we’ve forgotten all about you, Dei” she teased with the mortifying nickname that he created for him. It wasn’t fair, Draco had gotten ‘Dray’, which was more than half as cool as his. She then placed him beside Draco who was busy examining a Golden Snitch plushie to notice Deimos.

Tutting softly, she took away the soft toy from Draco’s grasp and nudged him towards Deimos. “Go on now, play with your brother” she encouraged, crossing the room to place the plushie back to its place. 

Draco stared at Deimos with an uninterested look before jutting his mouth into a pout trying to figure out his older brother. Deimos stared back at the baby before him, ‘bloody hell’ he thought, even as a baby and his brother, Malfoy clearly did not want to interact with him whatsoever. ‘I really should just call him Draco’. It felt weird to call someone the same name which you would be carrying out in the public soon.

A few seconds after that, Draco seemed to hurt his tiny brain from thinking too much and got up on all fours to crawl into their mini dungeon play house, fully expecting Deimos to follow him. The boy was already an arsehole. Harry was determined to change that, he was determined to shape Draco into a boy who thought rationally and didn’t go out calling people mudbloods. Yes, even if he had no control over the situation that Voldemort had him stuck in, he could still make a difference for this boy.

He knew that in the future, Voldemort was planning to make them Death Eaters. To force them into service just because their parents had chosen to follow him and his gruesome ways. But before that, he would die. Voldemort would die, and though he would still be chained to The-Boy-Who-Lived and his others Horcruxes, there was time. Deimos was adamant that he would set this family and the other pureblood families straight.

He helped the light so many times now that he was just beginning to see how much damage was also caused upon those who sided with the Dark, whether they did so willingly or forcibly. It was scary just how much one single mistake could change not only a person’s life but many others as well. He knew Narcissa in his time had loved Draco immensely but was torn apart from following her husband and keeping her son safe to coming clean and fighting for the light.

Harry realized just how much family mattered in the Purebloods eyes. For him, he was loyal to his friends but that was because he never really felt any love from his own family. But now, looking at it from this point of view. He could see the love that Narcissa and Lucius had for their family and the wish for a safety blanket but knew that they just couldn’t achieve that dream just because of one single madman standing in their way. It was either to serve him or to die trying not to.

‘Damn’ Harry cursed internally in the midst of his brainstorming ‘One single mistake can ruin everything’


End file.
